


Dirty Paws番外（上）

by SiempreS



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiempreS/pseuds/SiempreS





	Dirty Paws番外（上）

Samantha抬起右臂，看着那几道深深的血痕迅速愈合。  
“我们下次真的不应该在床上做，Sameen. 浴缸什么的会方便一些，血迹可以直接冲掉。”她坐起身子，从后面抱住正坐在窗边打算穿衣服的Shaw，“这已经是这个月废掉了第四张床单了。”Samantha无奈地看看满是血迹的床单，颜色最深的是自己的血，浅一些的是Shaw的。她把脸颊贴在Shaw的背上，用舌尖舔了舔自己给她留下的抓痕。狼人的愈合速度没有那么快，伤口依然在渗着细小的血珠。  
“如果你少咬我几口就不会有这么多血了。”Shaw捡起扔在地上的黑色背心，直接套在身上。  
Samantha用尖牙在她颈窝里轻轻碰了一下。“别说的像你不喜欢咬我一样。”她松开了抱着Shaw腰腹的手，躺回床上伸了个懒腰，“有时候我真希望你不只是一个狼人，还是个’土狼人’。”  
“为什么？”Shaw转过来看着她。  
“因为雌性土狼有假阴\\\茎。”她咬着下唇，用手指戳了戳Shaw的两腿之间。  
“你应该庆幸我没有，Samantha.”Shaw眯着眼睛推开她的手，但还是不由自主地摸了下那里的布料，“不然你会死在床上。”  
Samantha慵懒地翻了个身，侧卧在床边，左手撑着头，右手再次攀上Shaw的大腿。“如果人类社会也像你们狼群那样划分地位的话，那你一定是个alpha.”她捏捏Shaw的膝盖。  
“我不适合群居，估计还会是个Omega，我们把独来独往的狼叫做omega wolf.”Shaw无所谓地耸耸肩。  
“哦，Sameen，我是只从性别上划分。”她坐起身子，用手指梳理着头发。  
Shaw显然是没有理解她的意思，孩子一样眨了眨眼睛：“我的性别和我是不是Omega有什么关系？”  
“算了。”Samantha觉得Shaw不会在短时间里理解她的设想了，“但总之……你一直都是我的alpha.”  
Shaw难得地主动在她头上亲了一下，起身去了浴室。  
她们冲完澡，处理完那套带着浓浓的血腥味的床上用品时已经下午四点了。Samantha从冰箱里拿出两块生牛排，去厨房准备晚饭，而Shaw已经躺在沙发上一边看电视一边吃香草味冰淇淋了。Shaw似乎在看一个辩论节目，而这次的话题居然是超自然生物是否真的存在。Samantha饶有兴趣地听着那一男一女激烈地辩论，Shaw时不时还会发出那种嗤之以鼻的声音，她都能想象到那小狼崽翻白眼的样子。  
“All the creatures you’ve mentioned have one thing in common, which is…”  
主持人在对两方的观点作总结，而他的某一个发音让Samantha忽然感觉不舒服，就像是被溅上污渍的名画，跑调儿了的歌曲，程序中的一个错误代码。  
“…And those so-called supernatural creatures are…”   
Samantha抖了一下，刀尖划破了她的手指。  
Creatures.  
“Shit.”Samantha舔掉指头上的血迹。  
“你切到手了？”Shaw的声音从客厅传来，那点血腥味没能逃过她灵敏的嗅觉。  
“是的，多谢提醒，sweetie.”Samantha吁了口气。  
Samantha把盘子端到餐桌上的时候，Shaw已经消灭了不少零食，茶几上全是空的塑料包装。她坐在Shaw对面，晃了晃高脚杯里的血液，一如既往地欣赏着Shaw狼吞虎咽地进食。她知道Shaw在强忍着下手拿起牛排的冲动，毫无耐心地用并不锋利的餐刀割开肉块；虽然这是个不恰当的比喻，但Samantha觉得这像极了Shaw和她亲热的时候总是很心急，可有不得不做足前戏的样子。  
“你不觉得John Reese警官对隔壁Harold有意思吗？”Samantha品尝着半夜从Fusco的专门卖肉类的店铺偷来的牛血，“我连续两天晚上都看到他去敲Harold的门。”  
Shaw无语地瞥了她一眼，继续大快朵颐。  
“Harold看上去不是会去惹麻烦的人。是什么事让他成为警官先生的person of interest呢？”她给自己斟上另一杯。  
“For god’s sake!”Shaw皱着眉头咽下一口牛排，“我们搬到这里的时候我的确答应你要尽量像普通人一样生活，但我可没说要像人类一样整天八卦。我不关心高大帅气的警官先生是不是…… ”  
突兀的门铃声突然响起，她们不约而同地向正门的方向看去。  
“Mrs.Shaw, 你的包裹。”门外的快递员再次按了下门铃，“Mrs.Shaw？”  
她们差异地对视了一眼。  
“怎么可能有人给你寄东西？”Shaw压低声音，Samantha更是睁圆了鹿一样的眼睛。  
“有人在家吗？”快递员使劲敲了敲门。Samantha向窗外望去，天空阴暗多云，显得有些压抑，不过也正因如此她才能到室外活动。  
“要，还是不要？”Shaw一脸狐疑地放下了餐具。  
Samantha站起身，向正门走了几步，她回头看了眼Shaw，她的爪子都伸出来了，瞳孔也变成了明黄色。  
“Relax, Sam.”她冲她做了个“乖乖坐好”的手势，然后打开了门。穿着黄色制服的邮递员赶紧收回了不耐烦的表情，露出一个微笑：“Mrs.Shaw?”  
“对，是我。”Samantha看着他怀里的用硬纸壳包装的快递，大概有一个眼镜盒那么大。“这是从纽约寄来的包裹，请签个字。”说着他从上衣兜儿里掏出一根圆珠笔。  
Samantha犹豫了一下，接过笔签上自己的名字，对他说了声谢谢之后收下了这穿过了大半个美国的小盒子。  
“What the fuck is that?”shaw还保持着第一形态，鼻子微微抽动着。  
Samantha晃了它一下，包裹里发出咕噜噜的声音，里面的东西滚来滚去。  
“I don’t think it’s a good idea to open that damn thing.”shaw也站起身，从Samantha手里夺过这个盒子，仔细端详着。  
“你又没有透视能力，sweetie.”Samantha耸耸肩，“也许我们应该拆开看一下。”  
Shaw满脸都写着“我不同意”，但在Samantha的坚持下还是试探性地用锋利的指甲划开一个小口，她嗅到一股金属的味道。  
“别告诉我这是只钢笔。”Shaw撕开纸壳的一角，把盒子歪过来，她从缝隙中看到一个两指节大的银色柱体。她撕开整个纸盒，取出这个两端带着小洞的圆柱。  
Samantha低下头，把它拿在手里，盯着其中一端的洞口，那里面似乎反射着荧光般的蓝色。  
“所以说这到底……”  
“Shit!”Samantha惊呼一声，把手里的东西朝着墙角扔去，与此同时推开了shaw.  
随着突然的爆破声，屋子陷入一片刺眼的光亮，Samantha感觉到皮肤上剧烈的烧灼，甚至能闻到自己的肌肉纤维燃烧的味道。在她失去了视力之前，看到Shaw用手遮着眼睛朝她这边爬过来，她没有受伤。  
日光爆破弹。  
Those bastards…Samantha试图站起来，但最终无力地瘫倒在地上。   
“God！Samantha！”她最后听到的是Shaw的声音。

 

“你身上散发的复仇欲真甜美。”当Samantha捂着脸上被继父打的伤口，一个人藏在以前和Hannah一起建造的小木屋里时，那个戴眼镜的男人出现在门口。他面无表情，皮肤惨白，看上去就像是死神。  
“我是Carl Elias, 你可以叫我Don Elias.”他伸出带着皮手套的右手，“你叫什么名字，亲爱的？”  
她冷冷地盯着他的眼睛，没有回答。  
Elias干笑了一声收回右手，眼神落到她脸上还在流血的伤口。“你的血闻上去也很美味。”他抿抿嘴，“你知道我是什么吧。”  
“我觉得你以为自己是个吸血鬼。”Samantha的左手已经握紧了裤兜里的折叠刀，“而且你……”  
在她把刀从兜儿里掏出来之前Elias已经一个跨步来到她面前，深色的眼睛瞬间变成血红，他的嘴张开到常人做不到的弧度，两颗尖牙里几乎能渗出毒液。Samantha尖叫着摔在地上，Elias的牙齿险些咬到她的脸，她拿出了折叠刀想都没想就在他肚子上划了道口子，然后使出全身力气推开了他冰凉的身子跑出木屋，却一头撞进了一个黑发男人的怀里。她抬头看了看这个男人，他皮肤黝黑，眼角带着刀疤，被雨水打湿的衣服显出他的肌肉轮廓。  
黑发男人揪住Samantha的领子把她揪起来抵在木屋的门框上。  
“Boss，怎么处置这个小姑娘？”他手上的力道几乎让Samantha窒息。  
Elias走出木屋，身上散发着一股血腥味，然而腹部的伤口不见了，被划开的棕色衬衫露出他毫发无损的皮肤。  
“别这么无礼，Anthony.”他把眼镜带了回去。  
被称作Anthony的男人松开手，她重重地摔到潮湿的草地上。  
“我很喜欢你的复仇心切，亲爱的，但你需要更强大的力量。”Elias再次向她伸出手，“你一定厌倦了当受害者了吧，孩子。”  
Samantha缓慢而肯定地点了头，Elias的笑意加深。  
“你不想试试当加害者的滋味吗？”

 

Samantha醒来的时候头晕的厉害，让她一阵恶心，而全身的皮肉都疼得她连连呻吟。她看了看自己的手臂，大片灼伤的痕迹还在，日光带来的伤害总需要更长的时间来愈合。她扫视了一圈，熟悉的布置告诉她这是二楼专门为她准备的没有窗户的密闭房间。她舒了口气，看来Shaw确实没事。如果那枚日光爆破弹的表层镀银了的话，她俩现在估计就都去见上帝了。弹壳中没有银的成分也说明了寄件人，或者那个邮递员，不知道Shaw是狼人这件事，当然，还有一种可能性就是这是在针对吸血鬼，要不就是针对她。  
“Samee-Ah！”她这才发现喉部的皮肤也被灼烧掉了一大块，疼得她一哆嗦。  
Great. 动不了，也说不出话，全身被烧得几乎褪了层皮——这真是完美展现了一个快要七十岁的吸血鬼的“风采”。  
她忽然听到大门被打开的声音，紧接着是急促又沉重的脚步声，那是Shaw没错，她都快把楼梯踩塌了，随着她的靠近外面还传来一股血腥味。  
Shaw推开门，迎面扑来的血腥味让Samantha不受控制地长出尖牙。Shaw此时衣冠不整，头发凌乱，身上还粘着泥土，嘴边也满是血迹，手里拎着只还在滴血的兔子。  
“Sam…”Samantha用气声说。  
Shaw把电脑椅推倒床边，坐上去帮她撕咬开野兔的喉咙。“我猜你需要这个。”她用一只手轻轻抬起Samantha的头，另一只手把兔子放到她嘴边，她大口吸食起来。  
“那个邮递员，他是猎人。”Shaw喘着粗气调整呼吸，“他特地用了味道很浓的香水，应该是想让我追出去，然后派其他猎人回来除掉你。”  
Samantha很快吸干了那只野兔，她的视力明显比刚才恢复了不少。  
“所以我一直没远离这该死的房子，不过直到现在都没有其他猎人来过。”Shaw扯开皮毛，咬下一口干巴巴的肉，“只有Fusco路过了咱们家，他问我那爆炸声是怎么回事，我告诉他是微波炉炸了。”  
“We need to move…”Samantha哑着嗓子，试图坐起来，但被Shaw按回床上。  
“至少在你完全自愈了之后。现在是深夜，白天你又不能行动，最早也要等到明天晚上。”Shaw把兔子的腿骨直接嚼碎咽了下去，“我们是怎么暴露的？Damn it…”  
她们现在能确定的是那个邮递员一定受雇于一个庞大又专业的猎人组织，普通的赏金猎人可弄不来日光爆破弹那样的玩意儿。也许他是Indigo的人，他们甚至都不去管其他的超自然生物，就专门四处剿杀吸血鬼。  
“Did you smell that?”Shaw突然愣住了，随后走到门口，在门缝处仔细闻了闻，然后转过来看着Samantha。  
Samantha摇摇头，她地鼻腔里现在只有自己散发出来的血腥味。  
“A goddamn vampire…And a werewolf.”她第一次在Shaw的表情里看出了紧张。  
“I think I know who they are…”Samantha不住地颤抖，紧接着门铃再次被按响，“Just sit here and do nothing, Sameen. There’s no way you can beat them.”  
——————————————TBC——————————————


End file.
